Our Night
by RexieCakes
Summary: The experience they shared... It was unlike any other they'd ever been through... Kissing, Cuddling, Holding each other, it was a feeling of pure bliss... Becky And Adam One-Shot! (Beckdam)


Adam sighed as he sat up in bed. The boy couldn't sleep... He missed his Becky way too much. Sure they skyed, they talked on the phone, but... It just wasn't the same. Adam knew he'd see his girl in a few months... However those months felt like years.

Ever since Becky's parents became 'okay' with them being together, Adam would invite Becks over a lot, and they'd cuddle every time. The night before Becky had left... Goodness it had been something. She had stayed over at his house... Yes a whole night in the same bed as Adam.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you so much!"Becky hissed as she turned away from the movie.

I'm gonna miss you so much more!"Adam replied as he picked up the remote, and turned the TV off... They

both couldn't focus on the screen... After all they just wanted to focus on each other.

"Well... At least we have tonight,"Becky added as she blushed slightly.

"Yeah we do..."Adam responded as he winked at his girlfriend.

"Oh you!"The Sunshine girl laughed.

"So... May we cuddle?"Adam suggested grinning ear to ear.

"Course!"Becky said as she scooted right next to her boyfriend, who pulled her into his arms, and laid them down.

"Adam, I love you,"Becky said blushing deep red. The boy looked down at the girl in his arms... Seeing her blush and relax into his touch.

"I love you too so much, My Angel,"Adam replied, leaning in for a kiss.

Becky smiled as she kissed back... She was so lucky to have such a great guy.

The two got more into the kiss... Deepening it... Their tongues battled for dominance and to Adam's surprise... Becky won. She broke the kiss and then nuzzled her lover's head against her own. And then... Just as Adam was about to pull his girl more into his arms... She slipped out of his hold and jumped on him, pinning her boyfriend the bed as she laid on top him.

"My goodness someone is really lovely dovey tonight!"Adam cheered happily.

"That I am..."Becky responed shyly as she leaned down, and kissed the love of her life on the nose.

"Man... I'm really gonna miss this... These nights of ours,"Adam said slowly.

"Me too! So why not make the most of the time we have?"Becky suggested.

"You're right! We shall make the most of this!"Adam purred... He smiled up at the most beautiful girl in the world... She was amazing, cute, and most importantly... She was all his.

The next moment... Was spend in silence. Both lovers starting into each other's eyes... Their looks had been locked in each other.

It seemed as if the moment could go on forever... Looking at nothing but perfection as they looked at each other, with looks of love, loyalty, and strength that they gave to each other each and every day.

"Why do you have to be so damn adorable?"Adam whispered into Becky's ear.

The sound of Adam's voice... It sent shivers down Beck's shine... She felt her heart race... She felt her cheeks blush... She felt nothing other than the love Adam gave her.

And that was pure heaven...

Sure god said she'd go to the same place... By following the path planned for her, but that wasn't haven...

No the only time she was in heaven was when Adam held her tight, protected her, cuddled her, and gave her all the wonders of the world.

The experience they shared... It was unlike any other they'd ever been through... Kissing, Cuddling, Holding each other, it was a feeling of pure bliss.

Becky would give gentle kisses up and down Adam's neck. Making him moan in pleasure.

She'd even go into control mode so much... That it came to the point of Becky being the one holding Adam in her arms.

But, in the end... After a playful wrestle that the two had. Adam was in control again as he held Becky tightly. The young girl yawned as she snuggled deeper into her lover's safe and warm arms, as her eyes drifted close... Sending her to sleep in the most peaceful place on earth.

Adam watched as his girl slept in his arms... He would never ever let anything, or anyone hurt his Becky.

Cause as along as she was with him she'd be safe and sound.

"This is our night, Becky it's our night..."The boy whispered gently as he too fell asleep.

* * *

The transgender boy smiled a bit... After thinking about the night he had with his girlfriend, Adam felt a bit better... Knowing that when Becky returned they'd have a lot more.

* * *

**Hey everyone!owo Happy happy Thursday! C: Man I can't wait for tonight!x3 New episode is going to rock as usual of course! xD So anyways review and tell me what ya think?owo**


End file.
